


Ends and Beginnings

by Queen_of_screams



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jedi Reader, Morally Grey Characters, Swearing, angst if you squint, platonic or romantic, reader isn’t too nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_screams/pseuds/Queen_of_screams
Summary: You’d been a Jedi for as long as you could remember. However, you found yourself loathing everyone around you and everything you had to do. Things take a turn when you are sent to investigate a dark presence in a secluded cave on a remote planet.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Ends and Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper fic. Hope you like it. Also posted on tumblr. Constructive criticism welcome if phrased in a polite and constructive way.

The Jedi were all you had ever known. The Jedi taught that you should hate no one and spread peace. However, you found yourself hating every person in your life. Your fellow Jedi were all pretentious and hypocritical and the people you were “saving” were either ungrateful or pitifully weak. You truly and utterly loathed being a Jedi. The only thing stopping you leaving the order was the enormous fear of the unknown. After all, the Jedi was all you knew. You had no other family. However, no one knew what you felt this way. You were naturally good at hiding secrets and volunteering to go on dangerous missions on tiny, underdeveloped planets in the middle of nowhere tends to stop people from prying too much into your personal thoughts.  
  
Some of the local villagers had been complaining about an unwanted and unnatural presence in a nearby cave. You had been sent to check it out and you were really wishing the village people could have been less cryptic. Nevertheless, you’d much rather deal with strangely vague villagers than spending hours doing next to nothing at the Jedi temple.  
  
The villagers were definitely right about one thing, a strange sense of darkness and death seemed to emanate from the miry, Stygian cave. As you ventured farther into the cave, a horrible sense of foreboding seemed to try and drown you with efforts that seemed to increase with every shaky step. And yet, something deep inside of you was drawn to the depths of the cavern. Using your lightsaber to light the way, you slowly made your way deeper into the cave.  
  
After what seemed like hours of walking, you found yourself in a large chamber. It was evident to you that something this room was the source of the cave’s malignant atmosphere. However, the room was cold, damp and looked empty. You were almost tempted to just leave and tell the council some fictitious story about lying villagers and how you so valiantly stood up against them. If it were not for the fact that they would probably see straight through your lies, you would have done it but even you wouldn’t be stupid enough to lie in the face of a Jedi master. You were snapped out of your thoughts of deceit when you heard the faint sound of movement behind you. You spun around to try and locate the source of the sound. You peered into every corner of the dimly lit cave but there was no sign of any other sentient being in the chamber.  
  
“It must be coming from another part of the cave system”, you said quietly to yourself. At that moment, almost as if to spite you, the distinctive sound of a lightsaber igniting filled the chamber and you became distinctly aware the fact that a lightsaber was incredibly close to the back of your neck and although your lightsaber was ignited, you knew that you would be dead before you could even turn around.  
  
“Can you please not decapitate me? Dying sound like a lot of effort and I really can’t be bothered” you said to the figure behind you, try to mask your fear with snarky remarks. The lightsaber didn’t move. You could sense the anger emanating from the creature behind you. That’s what made you realise that you were at the mercy of a sith. You knew you were pretty much fucked.  
  
“You want to live so much then tell me, little jedi, where is kenobi?”, the sith asked. His voice echoing throughout the cave. “What? I don’t know where master kenobi is. Probably flying around the galaxy with skywalker.”, you reply. All you heard in response was an angry growl. You fell to your knees as you felt the combination of a great force pushing you down and all the air leaving your lungs as you began to choke and gasp for air. The sith snatched your lightsaber out of your hands as he stepped in front of you. You tried to look at his face but black spots invaded you vision. You clawed are your throat. Tears threatened to fall. Bastard. This isn’t the way to go. Shouldn’t have come. Should’ve left the Jedi. Should have tried to killed him. Kill him. The room getting darker. Choke. Gasp. Choke. Gasp. Choke. Choke.  
  
Just as you lost all hope of escape, it stoped. You tried to hold in a sob as you’re hands met the floor and deep, stertorous breathed shook you whole body. Bastard. You looked up and saw the face of the sith. He was a zabrak nightbrother. His eyes were a bloodshot yellows. In all honesty, you found him scary but kinda hot, in an evil sith kinda way.  
  
As a Jedi you should probably have been trying to find a peaceful solution or trying to talk him to the light. However, you felt anger and adrenaline race through your body. You wouldn’t let him kill you. You were going to kill him. Rage boiled deep inside of you.  
  
“Such anger, little Jedi. You’re filled rage and hatred. You hated your master. You hate your fellow Jedi. You hate the Jedi council.” You whole body was shaking. You must have let him into your mind while fighting for air. “You crave freedom from their rules and hypocrisy. You crave power. You long for control. It’s not me you want to kill, not really, it’s them” You stared at the stone floor as he spoke. You knew he was right but you’ve never admitted it, not even to yourself. “I can offer you all this and more.” He continued as he gently stroked the side of your face. You didn’t try and pull away. You felt a strange attraction to the sith.“I could train you to be more powerful than you can imagine. You’ll be free from the Jedi. You could exact you’re revenge on the Jedi who have underestimated you for long. As my apprentice, you could learn what the force truly is and how powerful you truly are.” As he said this he held his hand out towards you. You stared into his mesmerising yellow eyes as you tried to process everything. Millions of thoughts raced round your mind. Evil. Traitor. Peace. Passion. Hope. Jedi. Sith. Bad. Good. Alone. Hate. Love. Wrong. Right. Regret. Power. Ambition. Revenge.Freedom.

Freedom.

You smiled and took his hand.


End file.
